prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
~α~
~α~ (Alpha) is a song that appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yama wo nurasu ame ga kawa ni nari umi e Hakari shirenai nagare ni mamorareteru Fukai riyū nante wakaranai keredo... Kata ni futo noru tonbo mo tomodachi dane Kokoro ni po!tto akari ga tsuku yō ni ne Nanika ga mezamechau yo pawafuru☆guramarasu Da・ka・ra kokoro bosokute mo tachiagareru! α ~zenshin ni kanjite~ Kitto hitori ja koko made kore nakatta! α dakishimete yukou♪ Happa no tentō mushi kaze ni yusaburare Tsui mimamotteru watashi mo hagemasareteru Mekurumeku shizen no me ni mienai chikara Komi agete kuru attakai kimochi ga aru Inochi kira!tto kagayaite shimau kurai Kibō ga afurechau yo pawafuru☆guramarasu Da・yo・ne kokoro yowatte mo sabishikunai! α ~subete to tomo ni~ Soshite niji no sono ni aru yume no katachi α hikidashite yukou♪ Kimochi ga pa!tto hanayaide shimau kurai Egao ga rensa shichau yo pawafuru☆guramarasu Da・ka・ra kokoro no soko kara kansha shiteru! α ~hateshinai chikara~ Da・yo ・ne hitori janai yo!tto sakende iru! α uketomete yukou♪ |-|Kanji= 山をぬらす雨が 川になり海へ 計り知れない流れに 守られてる 深い理由なんて 解らないけれど… 肩にふと乗るトンボも 友達だね 心にポ!っと　灯りが点くようにね 何かが目覚めちゃうよパワフル☆グラマラス だ・か・ら　心細くても　立ち上がれる! α　～全身に感じて～ きっと一人じゃここまで来れなかった! α　抱きしめて行こう♪ 葉っぱのてんとう虫風に揺さぶられ つい見守ってるワタシも励まされてる めくるめく自然の目に見えないチカラ こみ上げてくるあったかい　気持ちがある 生命(いのち)キラ!っと輝いてしまうくらい 希望があふれちゃうよ パワフル☆グラマラス だ・よ・ね　心弱っても　寂しくない! α　～総てと共に～ そして虹の園にある夢のカタチ α　引き出して行こう♪ 気持ちがパ!っと　華やいでしまうくらい 笑顔が連鎖しちゃうよパワフル☆グラマラス だ・か・ら　心の底から　感謝してる! α　～果てしないチカラ～ だ・よ・ね　独りじゃないよ!と叫んでいる! α　受け止めて行こう♪ |-| English= The raindrops on the mountains become a river that flows to the sea. This is in keeping with the flow beyond all measurement. Deep reasons like this are beyond my own understanding, and yet... A dragonfly perched on my shoulder, even by chance, is a friend. My whole heart, in a flash! ignites. Can't you just see its radiant glimmer? Something comes awake in me, completely powerful and ☆ glamorous! Thanks to that, even if I am losing heart, I will rise up again! α, ~My entire body feels it~ Surely, one single person on their own could never come this far! α, Let's keep holding tight to each other♪ The ladybug perched on the leaf is rocked by the sway of the breeze. Being watched over, even by chance, is being encouraged and cheered. You can't see the bright dazzling power of nature by using your eyes. Warm feelings are welling up inside me and filling my whole heart. All of life, with a glint! of light, is shining, glittering so brightly That hope is completely overflowing, powerful and ☆ glamorous! Don't you see? Even if my spirits grow weak, I won't be lonely! α, ~I'm together with all things~ Thanks to that, the Garden of Rainbows is the shape of a dream. α, Let's keep drawing from it♪ Our feelings are pat-! ttering, becoming so brilliant and splendid, Our smiles are entirely connected, powerful and ☆ glamorous! So you see, right from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you! α, ~This is neverending power~ Don't you see? I'm shouting out with all my might that I am not alone! α, Let's keep on catching each other's falls♪ Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart